


0. Story list for the IOLAR series

by Ronny Ciccio (IOLAR_EIRE)



Series: IOLAR [1]
Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOLAR_EIRE/pseuds/Ronny%20Ciccio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This document serves as a guide to reader what order to read the series based upon release order.</p>
<p>It will also track the chronological placement of stories as the timeline of the series is filled out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	0. Story list for the IOLAR series

**Author's Note:**

> This document serves as a guide to reader what order to read the series based upon release order.
> 
> It will also track the chronological placement of stories as the timeline of the series is filled out.

This doc lists the stories in the IOLAR series in the order that they were released as well as the order that they occur chronologically in the timeline. 

It is an ongoing document and will be edited as new stories are released and when new releases fit into different parts of the timeline.

Story list in release order:

1\. IOLAR – No. 1  
2\. IOLAR – Side B 

Released story list in chronological order:

1\. IOLAR – No. 1  
2\. IOLAR – Side B


End file.
